


Police Man Yunho

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, author is going through rough patch, did you expect this to be good???, expect to be dissapointed, idk what this is, no beta we die like men, police man yunho, possibly dirty talk?? i dont remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: Yunho is a police man. Mingi is the trouble maker boyfriend who gets in trouble to get fucked. That's it, that's the smut. Also one sentence of fluff.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Police Man Yunho

**Author's Note:**

> okay this might just be my WORST WORK. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ITS TERRIBLE

Mingi felt the wind coming in through the window soar through his hair, roaring in his ears. His car zipped past the others, who weren't goint 80 in a 40. He almost didn't hear the sirens go off behind him due to his radio which was playing "Lit" by oneus(Very fitting song). 

He saw the red and blue lights in his rear view mirror and decided to make it easy for them, not trying to make his favorite police officer more angry at him than he surely was. He pulled over and the car followed. His license and registration was already out on the seat, he knew what was coming. He turned his eyes to his left mirror, admiring his police officer get out of the car and start walking towards him. He looked at the other side of the car and no one seemed to be with him. This was gonna be fun.   
His attention turned back to his officer. That's right, his lover was a hot police officer who just so happened to be working the same night Mingi decided to speed home to his house. 

The officer came up to his window and Mingi read the badge on his chest "Jeong Yunho". Mingi loved that name. He loved listening to it on the radio when he solved a hard case. He liked hearing when the officer's announced it at the award ceremonies. However, he liked saying it as much as he liked hearing it to. Liked saying it when the other got home from duties to ask how his day was. Liked whining it when Yunho teased him about his affection for the boy. Liked screaming it when the other was pounding into him, every thrust meeting his prostate. He heard Yunho cough and he looked at the others face, ready to get on with the ordeal. 

"License and registration." Mingi handed the papers to him with a "No sir? Where are your manners?" Yunho raised his eyebrows at him and chuckled, taking the papers from him and leaning in towards the car. 

"Bad boys don't deserve manners. Plus, we both know who should be called sir here, ain't that right Song Mingi?" Mingi knew he was in deep shit. The other never used Mingi's full name unless he was really upset or annoyed with Mingi (on the plus side, Mingi usually got some good sex out of it, so he really didn't mind). Mingi smiled up at the officer and nodded, hoping to tick the officer off just a bit more before he was released. Yunho didn't seem bothered, he just continued writing up the ticket. Instead of handing the ticket to him normally, he leaned in close, pitting his head inside the car to whisper into mingi's ear. 

"I want you naked kneeling infront of the armchair when I get home in 15 minutes." Yunho whispered into his ear, ending it with a small nibble on the lobe. Mingi shivered and started up the car again. Yunho gave him the ticket and walked back to his car, not before shooting a smirk towards the younger's frantic pace to get home while also trying to not get pulled over again. 

Mingi got home in a ground breaking 10 minutes (groundbreaking due to the fact that he wasn't pulled over). He walked into their shared house and quickly got to work. Running up the stairs to throw all of his clothes off and put them into the dirty hamper. He then walked to their adult room. Now, you may imagine this room having whips and chains and ropes, and while you'd be right, it wasn't a 50 shades of grey sex room. You see, when they bought their house, they bought a huge house (Mingi being an app developer and Yunho being a police officer gave them nice benefits in the wealth department). Their house had 5 bedrooms, for two people. So, they made sure to put the rooms for good use. They made one of them an office and two others were guest bedrooms(their squad frequented their old apartment so it was important to the two that they had room for their best friends in their house). Those were all on the second floor of the house, as well as two full bathrooms, while the first floor held the dining room, living room, two half bathrooms, and the huge kitchen that the two loved cooking in. The third floor, however, was probably their favorite. The left side held the master bedroom with their huge closet and master bathroom. Their adult room was located on the other side. No one knew about this room, it was just for the two of them to indulge in their bedroom affairs (they even had two keys for the third floor so none of their friends could possibly come up and see what was in here. This room was connected to the master bathroom so the two men could clean up after they were finished with their endeavors. Now, this room wasn't a 50 shades of grey room, as previously mentioned. When walking into it, it actually looked quite normal. The king sized bed sat across the door with love seats on both sides facing the mater bedroom. Walking to the right of the room towards the bathroom would be the sofa and tv set (they often used it for role plays or cute scenarios they wanted to try out). The left side contained some drawers where they held some of their toys(whips, plugs, etc) and soft rags to clean themselves up before the shower. 

Mingi, already half hard from just the prospect of getting fucked tonight, went to the right side where the "living room" like set up was. He kneeled in front of the armchair, padding already there to protect his knees. He heard the lock being opened and heard the third floor's door slam, Yunho was almost here. He walked into the bedroom and placed his keys onto the dresser there. Then., said man walked across to their adult room and opened the door, eyes immediately catching mingi's and giving a smirk. He quietly walked over the armchair Mingi was located in front of a sat down, legs spread open the perfect amount of room for Mingi to fit through. 

Mingi stayed where he was though, he knew that if he acted upon his desires that he would most likely get punished; however, he also knew that if he waited for direct orders from his lover and followed them, then he'd be rewarded quicker. So that's what he did, he held Yunho's gaze with a rivaling amount of passion. The two just stared at each other until Yunho adjusted himself on the armrest and beckoned Mingi closer. Mingi scooted forward until his biceps were touching the inside of Yunho's thigh. 

"Now, do you know why you're in this position instead of being spread out on the bed?" Yunho asked the younger, who was really only half listening. The other half was too busy focusing on the way Yunho unzipped his slacks and started to pull them down, unfortunately, his boxers stayed on. 

"I was speeding and shouldn't be speeding. I provoked you for my own gain and distracted you from your job. I'm sorry, sir." Mingi exhaled as he spoke, leaving himself breathless and gasping for hair. Yunho smirked at the rushed presence of the younger. Hé slowly pulled his cock out and chuckled at the drool and that was coming out of the others mouth. Truth be told, they hadn't fucked like this in a month or so. Yunho seemed to work all the time, as the city apparently never slept, and never got a full day or two off. When he did, Mingi never pushed him to do anything. Instead, they both cuddled and had soft sex in their actual bedroom, Yunho being gentle and soft, too tired to really be a true dom that Mingi deserved. However, the difference today was that Yunho had taken off for the next week due to Mingi's birthday coming up. Today was his last shift of the week, which is why Mingi decided to pull his stunt today (he didn't want Yunho being embarrassed at the marks he was surely going to leave). 

Yunho was pulled out of his thoughts when Mingi whimpered, hands on his thighs and a pleading look up to Yunho. The latter smirked and finally pulled his half hard cock out of his pants. He pumped himself for a bit, enjoying the tease he was giving the younger, before pulling the younger closer with his hair and tracing his lips with his dick. The smothered his precum over the younger's lips, during this process Mingi had gradually opened his mouth, signaling to Yunho that he press his cock in whenever he was ready Yunho drew his cock back to take a look at his boy. Pretty was the only word running through his mind. Mingi, lips smeared with the cloudy substance of precum with slightly wet eyes of being teased, sat before him, on his knees, with his mouth wide open to accept Yunho's cock. He couldn't help but notice the blush that spread across the younger's face as he realized what he was doing. He realized that he was giving himself to Yunho, for the 100th time, and still felt safe. Yunho made him feel safe, and thinking about the fact that he allowed himself to allow Gunho to comfort and soothe him is what was making him blush. He was finally realized the repercussions of all of his actions, and he was happy, and ready. This wasn't their first time, but it wasn't their last either, which made mingi feel a special type of way. 

Yunho slowly pushing his cock into his mouth is what drifted Mingi away from his thoughts. The taste of Yunho is a taste he never wanted to leave his mouth. It was sweet yet salty, and Mingi was fully aware that he shouldn't enjoy this as much as he does, but he doesn't really care about what he shouldn't do and instead focuses on the feeling of Yunho's cock stuffing his throat again. Yunho was huge. He filled his mouth and more, cock pressing the back of his throat and he was only 3/4 of the way in. Yunho stopped at this point, which Mingi thought was his queue to take over and start deep throating his boy, but once he pulled his head back up, his head was slammed back down by Yunho, a whimper escaping Mingi's mouth, sending vibrations through the taller's cock. Yunho shivered and kept up his grip on Mingis hair. Instead of fighting, Mingi just relaxed his throat and let the older's cock sit inside, taking in oxygen and putting out carbon dioxide through his nose. 

They sat there for a few minutes before Yunho pulled his hair back until the younger's mouth was only around the tip. Yunho looked up at the older and found him slumping, looking bored almost. He knew what was happening. 

Yunho kept up the bored act pretty well. He knew how much Mingi loved being treated like a toy, and while their relationship was so much more than that, Yunho enjoyed it aswell. The fact that Mingi would give over all of his power, his body, just to be dominated made a warm fuzzy feeling crawl into Yunho's stomache. 

Yunho continued to use Mingi's mouth, pulling him down until he could feel the back of his throat, holding him there for a few seconds, and pulling him back till just the tip was left in the smaller's mouth, and repeating. Mingi could hear Yunho's heavy breathing and was shaken by a sudden sense of pride, he made Yunho like this. Fortunately, Yunho decided to use his mouth for something else other than keeping it shut. 

"So pretty baby. You're doing so well, allowing me to use your throat. Your mouth looks so good wrapped around my cock baby boy. It's like it was made for you." and fuck Yunho for knowing all of mingi's turnons. Almost abruptly, Yunho pulled Mingivoff his cock and off the floor into his lap. Yunho smashed their lips together, force surely forming a bruise in both of their lips. Mingi (being the tease he is) grinded on top of Yunho, spilling a moan into his mouth. The older grabbed his hips in retaliation, pulling his mouth away and looking the smaller in the eye with an eyebrow raised. 

"What do you think you're doing baby? Don't I get to chose what we do? When did that change? When did you become so greedy? Do I not give you enough? huh?" Mingi was at a loss for words. Although, it didn't seem like Yunho wanted him to speak anyways. Yunho tightened his grip on his hips and stood up, carrying koala Mingi to the bed. He placed the younger down onto the bed, flipped him over, and pulled his hips up so he was on his knees with his face pushed down into the mattress. Yunho got behind him and spread his cheeks, watching the pink hole flutter. 

"Looks delicious baby. You were such a good boy, I guess I can reward you." After whispering that into the air, he leaned down and flicked the hole with his tongue. He continued to prod and push, every move his tongue made produced shivers that ran through Mingi like electricity. 

"Taste so good, baby boy. Do you enjoy being my dessert sweets?" Mingi, mistakingly, chose to just nod his head, not trusting his voice to give out an answer. Yunho, being the man he was, pushed his tongue in as deep as it would go before pulling out and slapping the younger's ass, a red blush starting to form on the skin. 

"Come on darling, you know the rules, i haven't even fucked you dumb yet. Answer me when I speak to you, got it?" Mingi mumbled out something that sounded like "yes, sir" but was cut off by a moan when Yunho proceeded to go back to eating him out. 

Yunho stopped and flipped the boy around so he could look at his face. His boy was ruined. Drool was coming out of his mouth and his were eyes glazed over. Yunho squeezed the inside of his thigh, earning a moan from the smaller. 

"Your thighs are so gorgeous baby. They're so big. S' much to squeeze, caress, kiss, and mark." Yunho continued his adult on the younger's thighs. He pulled away after 10 minutes, admiring his handiwork. Marks covered the younger's thighs(which were quivering due to the immense amount of pleasure). He looked up at his lovers face, specifically his neck which was clear of marks. Yunho didn't like that. But seeing how desperately Mingi was whining, he decided to take pity on the younger. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out an unscented  
bottle of lube. He poured some onto his fingers and stuck two into the boy, his hole accepting them easily. He slowly thrusted them in and out, all while making marks on his lovers shoulders. He added another and started to scissor them all together, opening up the smaller boy for his cock. 

"Please Yunho. I-i’m ready. Please give it to me." Mingi begged the older, turning his head to look him in the eyes. Who was Yunho to object? He pulled out his fingers and turned the bottom around so he was on his back. He lubed up his cock and pushed into the younger, feeling the walls stretch around him like play doh. 

"Fuck baby. You take me so well. You were made for my cock." Yunho, seated all the way in Mingi, bent down to leave marks in the younger's skin. Both of them loved marks. Yunho loved marking Mingi's neck and showing him and everyone else who he belonged to, and Mingi liked marking Yunho's back with rough scratches, which is what he was doing now. Yunho's hands dut into Mingi's thighs so hard that he was sure it would leave marks in the morning. 

Yunho didn't wait for a sign to start moving. He pounded into the younger, taking whatever he wanted and leaving the younger gasping for breath. He moved his right hand up the younger's body and wrapped it in a "c" position, not squeezing, just holding. He looked the younger in the eyes and saw the desparate look in the younger face, and squeezed. He kept this up for a bit. Squeezing for a couple seconds then releasing only to start squeezing after a few more seconds. 

After a couple minutes of that, Yunho felt Mingi's thighs quiver and his hole clench around him. 

"You wanna come baby? You can come. Come for me baby. Show me how good you can be." And oh did Mingi cum. Not long after Mingi made a mess on his chest did Yunho spill into his hole. Staying silent for a bit, the two leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. Yunho pulled out and went to grab a soft towel to clean up the younger. Once he was done he kicked up the younger and went to the bathroom where they took quick shower, brushed their teeth, then went off to bed. 

No words needed to be spoken. They both knew how much they loved each other, there wasn't a need to overdo it. So, they just fell asleep in each other's arms, hearts and brains full of each other. Just the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> okay. This was a mess. I got depressed halfway through and quickly ended it. but like lmk if you want some more police man yunho bc it was kinda fun to write??? anyways i hope you enjoyed. leave requests in the comments if you want.


End file.
